marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer
Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer is a 2007 superhero film, and sequel to the 2005 film Fantastic Four where the team faces a mysterious traveller and have their arch enemy Victor von Doom as their ally. Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis, Julian McMahon and Kerry Washington all continued their roles from the first film. Doug Jones and Beau Garrett appear in the sequel as the Silver Surfer and Frankie Raye, along with Laurence Fishburne as the voice of the Silver Surfer. The budget of the film was $120 million and the film grossed $290,400,000 worldwide with $134,275,000 coming from North America and another $156,125,000 from overseas. Plot Set two years after the first film, Reed Richards and Sue Storm are preparing for their wedding. A silver object enters Earth's atmosphere, radiating cosmic energy that creates massive molecular fluctuations and causes deep craters at locations across the Earth. The government approaches Reed to build a sensor to track the movements of the object. As the wedding begins, Reed's systems detect the phenomenon approaching New York City, causing a massive power blackout. The object destroys the sensors while the Fantastic Four protect the crowd. The Human Torch pursues the object, discovering that it is a humanoid, a "Silver Surfer." He confronts the Surfer, who drags Johnny into the upper atmosphere where the lack of oxygen and low air pressure snuffs his flame out, then drops him back toward Earth. Johnny manages to reactivate his powers and survives the fall. Later, when Sue tries to comfort Johnny, she touches his shoulders and their powers switch - he becomes invisible, and she is set on fire; when they touch again their powers revert back. Reed's examination of Johnny reveals that exposure to the Surfer has set Johnny's molecular structure in flux, allowing him to switch powers with his teammates through physical contact. Tracing the cosmic energy of the Surfer, Reed discovers that a series of planets the alien had visited before Earth have all been destroyed. The Surfer's movements around the globe bring him past Latveria, where the cosmic energy affects Victor von Doom, freeing him from two years as a metal statue. Doom, able to move again but scarred, traces the Surfer to the Arctic and makes him an offer to join forces. When the Surfer rebuffs him, Doom attacks. The Surfer returns fire, blasting Doom through the ice. The cosmic energy of the Surfer's blast heals Doom's body, reversing the changes seen in the first film. Doom leverages his experience into a deal with the American military, who force the Fantastic Four to work with Doom. Deducing that the Surfer's board is the source of his power, the group develops a pulse generator that will separate him from it. While setting up the device, Sue is confronted by the Surfer, during which he reveals he is merely a servant to the destroyer of worlds, and regrets the destruction he causes. The military opens fire on the Surfer, which distracts him and allows the four to fire the pulse, separating the Surfer from his board. The military imprisons the Surfer in Siberia and forbids the Fantastic Four from interacting with him, while they torture him for information. Sue uses her powers to sneak into his cell, where she learns more information from the Surfer. He tells her his master was known by the people of his world as Galactus, a massive cloud-like cosmic entity which must feed on life-bearing planets to survive, and that his board is a homing beacon which even now summons him to the planet. Doom, pursuing the power in the board, steals it from the compound, using a device to gain control of the board and its powers. The Fantastic Four rescue the Surfer, and pursue Doom in the Fantasticar, confronting him in Shanghai. During the battle, Sue is mortally wounded. With the Surfer powerless, Johnny absorbs the combined powers of the entire team in order to battle the cosmic energy-empowered Doom(like the super skrull). Johnny succeeds in breaking Doom's control over the Surfer's board, while Ben Grimm uses a nearby crane to knock Doom into the harbor where he is last seen sinking; however, Galactus has already arrived. The Surfer regains the control of his board, and his power is restored. He revives Sue and chooses to defend Earth, flying into Galactus and confronting him. The conflict results in a massive blast of energy, apparently destroying Galactus. The film ends with the marriage of Reed and Sue in Japan, and the team's creation of their signature "4" in the sky with the fantasticar. The credits cut back to a shot of the Silver Surfer's seemingly lifeless body floating through space. Just as he drifts off the edge of the screen his eyes open and his board races towards him. Cast *Ioan Gruffudd as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Jessica Alba as Sue Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman *Chris Evans as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Michael Chiklis as Ben Grimm/The Thing *Doug Jones as Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer **Laurence Fishburne as the Voice of the Silver Surfer *Julian McMahon as Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom *Kerry Washington as Alicia Masters *Beau Garrett as Frankie Raye *Vanessa Minnillo as Julie Angel *Andre Braugher as General Hager Continuity and References to the Fantastic Four Universe *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic appears. *Sue Storm-Richards/Invisible Woman appears. *Johnny Storm/Human Torch appears. *Ben Grimm/The Thing appears. *Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom appears. *Alicia Masters appears. *Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer is introduced. *Frankie Raye is introduced. *General Hager is introduced. Taglines *Discover the secret of the Surfer *Rise Production The film was shot in Russell Glacier, Greenland, Yakutsk, Russia, Giza, Egypt, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, Black Forest, Baden-Württemberg, Germany, London, England, UK Suruga Bay, Japan, Shanghai, China and New York City, New York. Trivia * When Johnny absorbs all the team's powers, he resembles the Super Skrull. * It is the 229th Highest grossing film of all time. Gallery :Main article: Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer/Gallery Clips For trailers, clips, and cast interviews, see Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer/Gallery File:Fantastic_Four_Rise_of_the_Silver_Surfer_Movie_Clip_-_It%27s_My_Wedding|It's my wedding File:Fantastic_Four_Rise_of_the_Silver_Surfer_Movie_Clip_-_You_Do_Know_Me|You do know me File:Fantastic_Four_Rise_of_the_Silver_Surfer_Movie_Clip_-_Silver_Surfer_Meets_Sue|Silver Surfer meets Sue External links * Official site * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer marvel.com * IMDb See Also *Fantastic Four *Silver Surfer Category:Fantastic Four (2005) Category:Fantastic Four films